


【法罗朱】厮混往事

by zouzhi



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouzhi/pseuds/zouzhi
Summary: *是《don't you know that I bite when the sun set?》的番外*含tycutio，提帕提，帕班*1w3字数预警
Relationships: Benvolio/Paris (Romeo and Juliet), Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet), Paris/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)
Kudos: 2





	【法罗朱】厮混往事

**Author's Note:**

> *是《don't you know that I bite when the sun set?》的番外
> 
> *含tycutio，提帕提，帕班
> 
> *1w3字数预警

十七岁那年，帕里斯第一次见到茂丘西奥时他才九岁，九岁的孩子，却总是幽幽的发呆。

那时候他以为这个孩子大概就是这样，没什么喜欢的东西，对世界一副淡然的样子。

也不能怪他，他的父母在五年前惨死在封闭的车子里，这五年，都是家族的亲戚朋友照顾他，现在轮到自己了。

本着对小朋友爱护的原则，帕里斯很贴心的弯下腰，保持目光的直视问他想去哪里玩。

茂丘西奥沉沉的眼睛亮了一瞬，“马戏团。”他声音小小的，像是没什么底气。

帕里斯有些诧异的挑挑眉，艾斯卡勒斯一向家教严格，这孩子怎么会喜欢这种不入流的把戏？不过他也没有回绝，就算是为了接下来几年的相处开个好头。

恰好最近有个大型马戏团要在维罗纳停留几天，帕里斯联系了主办方，还特地派人打点了一下，希望能让小朋友在演出后近距离接触一下马戏。之后他把这个安排告诉茂丘西奥时第一次看到了这个孩子的笑容——嘴咧起来，灿烂的童真。

演出当天他们在圆顶帐篷里架起的第二层，离得有点远，但俯视的角度能看清每个动作。帕里斯靠在帆布椅子上，看着动物如小丑一般的被人戏弄着穿过火圈或是走上钢丝，嗤笑一声，但看见身边的孩子正目不转睛的盯着那些滑稽戏，又不免感叹孩子就是孩子啊，这样的把戏也能让他们开心。

动物表演还不算最令帕里斯糟心的，更病态的是人类的杂技。一群群小小的孩子穿着五彩斑斓的戏服叠罗汉翻跟头，年纪大些的吐火，惹得观众一阵惊呼鼓掌。

帕里斯自顾自的摇摇头，从西装外套口袋里摸出一根烟，正准备点上。他近来开始厮混在圈子里，烟瘾越来越大。突然茂丘西奥扭过头，静静的盯着他。

他打火的动作一顿，把烟叼在嘴里，也静静的看着茂丘西奥。

男孩突然开口：“你会吐烟圈吗？”

帕里斯一愣，笑了，幸好他也是有闲情的人，刚学会抽时就向那些狐朋狗友们请教过吐烟圈的技巧。他点上烟，双目迷离的吸一口，嘴巴窝成圆形，再慢慢的吐气，让烟气笼罩在眼前，看上去烟雾缭绕的，很颓丧也很性感。

可惜茂丘西奥只是个小孩子，大概不会懂这一动作隐晦的暗示，他只关注那白烟的形状是不是像洋葱圈一样。想到这，帕里斯意识到了在他眼里自己此时和下面吐火的那位没什么区别，于是倍受打击。

表演结束后帕里斯拉着茂丘西奥的手走到老板面前，昏黄的灯光下，男孩的垂着眸子，眼睫颤了颤，怯生生的指了指那只老虎。

老板会意，牵着铁链把老虎从笼子里拽出来，鼓动着小朋友摸一摸。

茂丘西奥不可思议的看向帕里斯，帕里斯面无表情的点点头，于是他颤抖着把手搭上了老虎的背。那柔软的皮毛促使他继续探索，最后他揉了揉老虎的头，笑着惊叫出来：

“大猫。”

“不对，这是老虎。”帕里斯立即纠正他，人不能连这点常识都没有。

“不对，就是大猫。”茂丘西奥一向很乖，此刻他的表情却是很恶劣的嘲弄，帕里斯被那表情弄得很是心虚，于是重新审视了这只垂着头咽呜着的落魄王，赞同了他的说法。

从那天起，茂丘西奥嘲弄的表情占据了越来越多的时间，等帕里斯终于反应过来后，这个进入了青春期的男孩已经变了一个人。

*

茂丘西奥开始留起长发，穿着紫色的镂空衬衫，不与人沟通交流，每天只是画画跳舞。帕里斯曾在舞蹈房门口等他，看他卷曲的黑发缠住那柔软的肢体，随着动作又甩入空中。帕里斯抱着臂静静的观赏，慢慢品到了茂丘西奥乖张的魅力。他本不必收留他这么久，但这个少年并没有造给他过多的麻烦，事实上，他傲慢的要命，这也许是他寡言的原因——他不屑与凡夫俗子打交道。

帕里斯几乎就以为他要这样在自负中孤独一辈子，可突然有一天，一切又开始了变化。

“卡普莱特……卡普莱特的人还活着吗？”

在一个初春的晚上，冬天的冰冷还没有完全消失，茂丘西奥只穿着单衣，脸还红红的。

帕里斯正横躺在沙发上闭目养神，手里还晃着个酒杯，他难得能享受没人打扰的清醒夜晚，茂丘西奥却来了。他不确定茂丘西奥是不是知道了什么，比如他父母的死因，比如新来的那两个小卡普来。

“你怎么对这个感兴趣？”

帕里斯过了几十秒才懒懒的回他，连眼睛都没有睁开。

茂丘西奥突然嗤笑一声，摇摇头走开了。帕里斯在他经过自己身边时睁开了眼，只来得及看见他的背影，发觉他步伐轻快，像是很高兴。走到楼梯的转角时，茂丘西奥猛地回过头，和帕里斯的目光对上，突然就大笑起来。

那又是一个新的开始。帕里斯后来反思茂丘西奥的成长路线时，把这一刻定义为“定型”。至今他还记得听见那那尖锐笑声时的诡异感。

什么刺激了他？他既然提到了卡普莱特，那必然是与他们有关的。好巧不巧，最近新接纳了老卡普来留下的两个佣兵。

对于朱丽叶，帕里斯早有耳闻。若不是她父亲胃口太大引火自焚的话，她大概就会成为自己的妻子。但她身边的那个大一点的男子，他倒是没有见过。

那个男子就是提伯尔特，他带着朱丽叶四处辗转，只想找到一个比较稳定的组织，他小心翼翼的保护朱丽叶不让她的身份暴露，漂泊一年后，艾斯卡勒斯愿意接受他们。

出于对前未婚妻的愧疚，帕里斯微笑着给他们安排了住宿，特地把他们与其他粗俗的佣兵隔开，也没有给他们杀手烙印。

提伯尔特做事干净利落，下手也很毒辣，交给他的任务基本没有后顾之忧。于是帕里斯解放朱丽叶，让她学习简单的医术，为其他人疗伤。

在茂丘西奥荒谬的大笑后，帕里斯觉得自己有必要知道发生了什么，以便以后控制局面。于是在一次任务后他去了兵营帐篷，看见朱丽叶正跪在地上为提伯尔特包扎肩膀上的刀伤，提伯尔特闭着眼紧锁着眉头，对疼痛不置一词，好像一只受了伤又不肯咽呜的老虎。那伤口从外面看只是细细的一条红紫划伤，走近才发现朱丽叶把医疗工具探的很深。

帕里斯挨着提伯尔特的身边坐下，朱丽叶冲他仓促的笑笑，手上的动作仍然不停。提伯尔特感觉到身边多了一个热源便睁开眼，看见帕里斯正笑眯眯的盯着自己，他一阵恶寒，他一向讨厌帕里斯这种假惺惺的“名流”，外表光鲜，内里不知腐烂成什么样子。他走了神，因朱丽叶骤然刺入的冰凉镊子应激的一抖，帕里斯迅速俯过身子掰正他的肩膀，提伯尔特下意识要挣扎却发现自己被死死按住。

他“啧”了一声，帕里斯听见了，闷闷的笑着，温热的气息落在提伯尔特的凉凉的脖子上，那里迅速的红了。

帕里斯暗感好笑，以为提伯尔特皮糙肉厚，没想到还挺敏感，于是一时起了坏心思。他直起身来，右手若无其事的抚过提伯尔特右侧的胸膛，意料之中硬的像石头，指尖离开时还有意无意的勾了勾他脖子上的项链，帕里斯很满意的看见提伯尔特有一瞬间攥紧了裤子的布料。

“朱丽叶，”他忽略了提伯尔特微怒的神情，“我先回去了。有需要的来找我。”

朱丽叶没看他只是乖巧的点点头，她正在帮提伯尔特缠绷带，很严谨的一层层有条不紊的进行着，每两层重叠的宽度都是一样的。

帕里斯最后又装模作样的向提伯尔特摆摆手道别，看他那镇定的表情，提伯尔特简直都要怀疑自己是不是想多了。

提伯尔特有心，而且有一颗多疑脆弱柔软的心。他临走前，自己的姨夫给了自己一颗只属于卡普来家族的红宝石作为照顾朱丽叶的报酬，也算是默认了他成为了一个卡普莱特。因此这条项链成了他除了朱丽叶外最珍视的东西，他离开时已经十五岁，已经懂得了族内的矛盾，衰落已成大势，但如今虽然是在外漂泊，他仍幻想还有一天能带着朱丽叶回去，去做一个有名有姓的卡普莱特，让自己有实力继续伪装强大。

于是他投奔了艾斯卡勒斯，其实他一直都在为艾斯卡勒斯效力，只不过之前孤魂野鬼的也没个正式名分，但一年的打杀换来了佣兵团的一席之位，至少也算是能稳定的生活。除此之外，他还要伺时而动，除掉蒙太古。

卑鄙无耻的蒙太古，沟通着暗与明，借着卡普来的内部危机落井下石，最终把自己却洗的清清白白，再向艾斯卡勒斯卖个乖，好一个浪子回头，自此淡出了这个不见天日的世界。

帕里斯那时候没在意他的野心，从帐篷回来后他的心情无比愉悦。那张少年老成的脸害羞起来真是太有意思了。

少年…提伯尔特还只是一个十六岁的少年。不过哪怕如此，帕里斯也不会对此感到抱歉，事实上他完全没把这个插曲当回事，这事若发生在沙龙，人们只会把其称作“礼仪”。

如果他知道当晚提伯尔特就把这团火发到茂丘西奥身上时，也许会后悔。

他没看见在淡漠的月光下，提伯尔特把茂丘西奥压在大树上，掐着他的脖子与他接吻。彼此的舌头相互舔舐吮吸，茂丘西奥一手勾着提伯尔特的脖子，一手在他身上缓慢热切的游走，指尖在胸口不轻不重的按压，慢慢抚摸至腹部。

提伯尔特弓着腰把自己压在他的肩膀上耳鬓厮磨，却突然想起了帕里斯，想起了那个人轻佻又温柔的笑容。他迟疑了一瞬，被茂丘西奥敏锐的捕捉到。

“嘶……猫王子，你不专心。”茂丘西奥在他们接吻的间隙时狠狠地捶了他的胸口，力量很大，提伯尔特闷哼了声。他已习惯疼痛，这样只是激发了他的好胜心。他上下滚了滚喉结，挑起茂丘西奥的下巴，细细的端详着他。清冷的月光照在他的脸上，皮肤透出病态的白色，卷曲的黑发和他的衬衫一样发着绮丽的紫色。

茂丘西奥乖顺的仰着头，勾起嘴角，又好死不死的张开嘴伸出舌头勾勒自己的嘴唇，有些充血的唇瓣在湿润后泛着水光，提伯尔特盯着他，抚上他的脸颊，拇指压住他的下唇慢慢摩挲着，提伯尔特感觉自己的身体里好像有一团火，马上就要爆燃。

茂丘西奥舔了舔他的手指，轻轻叹息了一声。

下一刻两个人不约而同的疯狂扑向对方死死抱住，茂丘西奥感受到了他的炽热，手不自觉的向下探去，提伯尔特像受惊的猫儿一样急促喘息，在释放前一刻叼住了茂丘西奥的后颈。

茂丘西奥背靠着树干大口呼吸，平复了的提伯尔特坐在草地上，握住茂丘西奥纤细的手腕把他拽向自己，他笑着毫无顾忌的往后一仰，提伯尔特便结结实实的被他压趴在地上，他有些恼火的扯住他的长发将他带到自己怀中，茂丘西奥见势就又搂上他要与他接吻，但被提伯尔特无情的推开，因此在他们分开时茂丘西奥报复性的推了他的右肩膀，不出意外的听见他吃痛了一声，绷带上再次渗出鲜红的血迹。

茂丘西奥头枕在提伯尔特的大腿上，一言不发的盯着慢慢晕开的红色。提伯尔特也不在意裂开的伤口，闭着眼养神。二人就这样乱七八糟的在草地上睡了一个晚上，第二天黎明时茂丘西奥被隐约的阳光惊醒，他扭了扭睡僵了的头，艰难的起身，凝视了一会提伯尔特的睡颜，笑着扇了他一巴掌便风快的跑走了。

“真是一段甜蜜的经历。”后来，帕里斯在听完茂丘西奥的独白后幽幽的评价道，那已经过去了三年，其实帕里斯在两年前就知道了，只是一直没有捅破。起因是朱丽叶一开始总是委委屈屈的抱怨表哥经常半夜失踪，直到黎明才回来，帕里斯胡乱编了个理由为他搪塞，私下开始观察他的交际圈，并没有发现他与卡普来的余党有什么交集，便只当他看中了哪位夫人或小姐。直到有一天帕里斯在沙龙里厮混到凌晨，有些醉酒的他绕错了路钻到花园的幽径里时看见睡在草地上的两个人他才明白。

对此他一直睁一只眼闭一只眼，毕竟这并不影响什么，每个人都有自己的事要做。帕里斯慢慢的要管理家族事务，提伯尔特和朱丽叶继续兢兢业业的为他干活，只是他没想到茂丘西奥比他想象的有能耐多了，竟然暗地里查出了当年父母死亡的真正原因。

“他们死的毫无意义，对吗？”

帕里斯本来靠着椅子小憩，突然门被人粗鲁的撞开，他皱着眉睁开眼，看见气喘吁吁的茂丘西奥，他大概是跑来的，头发凌乱的遮住了眼睛。茂丘西奥手里攥着一个文件夹，他将其向桌子上一摔，撞击发出了很大声响。

帕里斯淡淡的翻开，前几页便是那辆车残骸的照片和数据分析，后面是惨剧发生前相关人物的照片资料，其中有一张还是十年前的自己，帕里斯欣赏的摸摸自己的下巴，感觉现在更帅一些。

“很残酷的来讲，是的。”他回过神来，平静的望向茂丘西奥，看见他眼里少有的冷峻。

茂丘西奥冷笑一声：“是车队排序有误，可我总是不信。”

帕里斯眨眨眼，无奈的叹口气，他知道这笔旧账迟早要被翻出来，眼下卡普莱特的余党还在苟延残喘，虽不成规模但是论拼个鱼死网破大家都不好看，他需要一个沟通的使者，而茂丘西奥可以成为其中的一个跳板。于是他也不再和茂丘西奥躲猫猫，直截了当的告诉了他：

“事实比你想的要简单，没人要害你的父母，车队临时改序是因为蒙太古先生的儿子一直赖在酒店门口看小鱼，因为大人看管疏忽不慎失足落水……于是他们乘了后一辆车。”

茂丘西奥皱皱眉，满眼都是不信任，帕里斯也感觉这个故事讲出来过于荒谬，便起身去安抚他的焦躁。

他来到他身边，仗着身高优势，摸了摸他的头，缓缓道：“我知道你不信，可这的确是事实，当时那个小孩还是我捞上来的……照片你也搜到了吧，你看我是不是披着浴巾？那小子叫罗密欧，说来也挺有趣，他掉进了人工湖却毫不慌张，我捞到他的时候他正闭着眼屏气，还幽幽的告诉我如果他一直保持屏息静止的状态，由于人体和水密度相近，他就会自己浮上来。”

茂丘西奥闭着眼听他扯皮，帕里斯顺着他的头发，自然知道他马上就要发怒，及时的继续说道：

“卡普莱特的野心太大，下了射杀命令，否则也不至于酿成如此大祸。不过他们也没得到好果子，之后蒙太古动用全部力量报复，硬是把他们搞垮了，蒙太古结束了厮杀，也就洗手了。”

“……所以艾斯卡勒斯好像是渔翁得利了？”

“是的。”帕里斯的视线扫到他的锁骨，那里有个瘀伤，“但对于你这是很痛苦的事，这么多年来你也看到了，我们都在尽量补偿你。”

茂丘西奥挣脱了他的桎梏，后退了几步，作出嘲讽的表情：“补偿？”

“是的。”帕里斯无比真诚的垂眸，“然而我知道这也比不上你痛失家庭的千分之一，奈何卡普莱特生命力如杂草一般，近来又冒了头……他们想复仇。”

茂丘西奥看着帕里斯低眉顺眼的样子，不免有些好笑，这个人总是会在适合的时机做最好的交易。他有点后悔自己向他自投罗网，然而已经迟了，无论是主观情感还是客观情况，他都不能拒绝…帕里斯已经把他算得死死的了。

*

提伯尔特和茂丘西奥的暧昧一直维持了三年，最初少年时的深吻也慢慢的成了撕咬，显然，他们都明白这还不够。

所以当茂丘西奥喘息着跨坐在自己身上沉沉浮浮，带着哭腔呻吟时，他长久以来伪装的冷静面具终于被撕碎了。他的心脏剧烈跳动，默默的看着茂丘西奥拿着细细的文身针在自己的胸膛刻下了“M”。

“猫王子，你永远是我的东西。”茂丘西奥扔掉工具，一刻也不停的再次与他拥吻，提伯尔特会意，大力环住他的腰肢，重重的顶了数十下，高潮时仍是咬住了他的后颈。

“你若是背叛我，我就剜去你的心。”提伯尔特埋在他颈侧，在上面落下细密的轻吻。

茂丘西奥趴在他身上，在他耳边吐息：“我的心里都是你，只怕那时连你也活不成。”

提伯尔特没有深究这对话，他稍稍拉开了自己和茂丘西奥的距离，有些着迷的看着他。茂丘西奥得意的笑笑，黑发落在苍白的皮肤上，他想起了那一次在树下，茂丘西奥也是笑着用他病态的妩媚将自己拉下欲望的深海。

他们就这样窝在一起睡着了。还是第二天黎明，茂丘西奥醒来，他临走前换了提伯尔特的衣袖上的扣子。

也追踪到了卡普莱特的据点。

茂丘西奥的任务本来至此就已完成了，帕里斯只是利用他缠住提伯尔特从而端掉卡普来的老巢，并且向他保证过自己会做的很干净，提伯尔特一时半会儿不会察觉出。

可连茂丘西奥自己都没想到，他会在最后的关头选择暴露。

事情很简单，那些卡普莱特根本就看不起提伯尔特，拿了情报后他们计划将他灭口。你若是问茂丘西奥怎么知道的，他早就埋伏在那里，本来是想看看提伯尔特绝望至极的挫败表情，可看到的却是他闪着光的眼睛和他背后那把明晃晃的刀子。

于是茂丘西奥开了枪，同在一个时刻，艾斯卡勒斯的军火涌入。提伯尔特循着第一声枪响，看见了穿着黑袍子的茂丘西奥后，怔了怔，没有火冒三丈，而是冲他嘲讽的一笑。

这下轮到茂丘西奥呆住了，他鲜少有此刻的呆滞笨拙，他想解释什么。解释什么？他问自己，他没什么可解释的，他利用了他，杀了他的家人，就是这么简单。如是想着，他也冲他灿烂的笑起来，还递了一个飞吻，果然那个人的眼神瞬间骇人起来。

艾斯卡勒斯显然蓄谋已久，几十个卡普莱特根本抵挡不住，他们下了狠手，都是直接以至对方于死地为目的的残杀。

提伯尔特看着身后的人被射穿了眉心，温热的血溅在他的脸上，那人满脸震惊的表情在地上抽搐，随着血液在地面上蜿蜒，很快就冷了下去断了气。

他蹲下身子替那个卡普莱特合上眼皮好让他安寝，随即扭头死死盯住茂丘西奥，像一只野兽。

茂丘西奥知道自己若是逃跑还有可能成功，但他入了迷，记忆回到帕里斯带他看的那次马戏，现在那只老虎已觉醒，他再靠近就会葬送虎口。想到这，他全身的细胞都叫嚣起来，兴奋的发抖，他有了主意。

茂丘西奥解下外袍，解开了紫色衬衫的几粒扣子。张开双臂乖顺的跪在那里，就像是在索要拥抱，他笑着看向提伯尔特，眼底涌动着波澜。

“来吧猫王子，剜去我的心脏。”

提伯尔特居高临下的俯视他，掐住了他的脖子，慢慢的收紧力量，茂丘西奥随着渐强的窒息感微微张开了嘴，胸膛剧烈起伏却只能呼吸到稀薄的空气，衬衫凌乱的挂在他泛红的的肩膀，那里还能看见昨晚的痕迹。

“操。”

提伯尔特低低的咒骂，抽出腰间的匕首恶狠狠的将他推倒在地。他仍扼住茂丘西奥的脖子，但稍稍松了力道，他凑上前去，两人鼻尖贴着鼻尖。

“我改主意了，我也要让你心碎。”

茂丘西奥目不转睛的盯着他，半晌放肆的大笑，挣扎着起身搂住提伯尔特压上他的嘴唇，熟悉又陌生的气息令提伯尔特迷茫了一瞬，突然，他感到后颈一阵刺痛，身体的应激反应比大脑先一步动作，他把匕首刺入了茂丘西奥的腹部。

提伯尔特只感觉身上冷冷的刺痛。

*

提伯尔特再次醒来时看到的是白色天花板，他艰难的动动，身上没有痛感，只是无力酥麻，他都要怀疑自己是不是还活着。

“醒了？”熟悉的声音令他不禁战栗，发现帕里斯一身白衣正站在窗口抽烟，阳光照在他身上，显得格外柔和。

提伯尔特想回应他，可开口并不能发出声，只好点点头。

帕里斯看他笨拙的样子，掐了烟低低的笑起来，，他走到病床边，手贴在了提伯尔特的额头：“挺不错，你比我预测的早了几个小时醒。”

冰凉的触感使提伯尔特清醒，在他还想再得到触碰时帕里斯收了手，递来一杯水，提伯尔特挣扎着坐起来，一口气喝完，才感觉生命又在继续。他突然想起了什么。

“那个…茂…丘西奥怎么样？”

“死了。”帕里斯不假思索，起身走到窗边重新点了一支烟，静静的看着提伯尔特变得僵硬。

“死了也好，他该死。”

提伯尔特勉强的扯了扯嘴角，并没有很好的掩饰住自己尾音的颤抖。

帕里斯挑挑眉，手臂环在胸前看他自弹自唱，冷笑一声：“我骗你的。祸害遗千年，他死不了的。但是伤的不轻，为了安全起见，他要离开一段时间。”

“到哪去？”

口是心非的小青年。帕里斯默默的腹诽。

“抱歉，为了他的安全考虑，你不能知道。”帕里斯隐藏了一段潜台词，他不知道提伯尔特能不能听懂。

提伯尔特眼神一下子凶狠起来，他嘟囔着躺下：“我没有兴趣知道。”

提伯尔特当天就出了院，那时茂丘西奥只是为他打了一针麻醉剂，帕里斯把他安到医院也只是为了掩饰他的罪行。帕里斯非常喜欢这对兄妹，于是把朱丽叶送去学习医术，把提伯尔特留在艾斯卡勒斯为己所用。维罗纳的地头蛇清理的差不多了，接下来的艾斯卡勒斯要向四面八方扩张。

帕里斯不容置疑的把提伯尔特带到了自己的房子里。提伯尔特一进门就无比自觉的躺在沙发上，他总是能在帕里斯面前很放肆，帕里斯也一直容忍他的放肆。

“我不睡他的房间。”

帕里斯侧了侧头，走到他身边挑起他的下巴凑上去，轻轻说道：

“请摆好你的位置，没有我你就得死，没有我朱丽叶也不会好过。你自己终究只是个佣兵你懂得吗？茂丘西奥相当于你的主人，你没有资格和他和我讲条件。”

提伯尔特咬了咬牙甩开他的手，帕里斯提起了朱丽叶，显然就是戳中了他的弱点，这个威胁再明显不过，可恨的是，他必须在他面前败下阵来。

这就是帕里斯与茂丘西奥最大的不同，茂丘西奥是迎难而上，帕里斯只会攻击他的弱点。

被茂丘西奥的欺骗后的提伯尔特更加暴虐，帕里斯有听说过手下的片言碎语，许多目标都惨死在提伯尔特的手下，有时还会使用匕首折磨。

“这不是个好兆头。”帕里斯想。杀手不应过多恋战。

“你最近心情很不好？”

帕里斯在一天晚上开了两瓶红酒，年轻人，有什么事发泄一通就好了。

提伯尔特正躺在沙发上假寐，帕里斯走到落地窗前拉开窗帘，皎洁的月光洒满了客厅。

“不许抽烟。”

帕里斯掏烟盒的手一钝，一脸无辜的笑着看向他：“你不是在睡觉吗？”

提伯尔特哼了一声，心道帕里斯虚伪的这副样子还是一点都没变，他若是以为自己在睡觉，就不应该发出声响。

帕里斯来到他身边坐下，月光照在他的皮肤上，也是那样的苍白无力。提伯尔特默不作声的机械灌酒，帕里斯在一旁一句没一句的闲扯，一半的话都是在谈天气。

提伯尔特知道帕里斯不会浪费时间在闲扯，粗暴的打断他：“你到底想说什么？”

“………明天有雨。”帕里斯凑近，他们两个身高差不多，或者说帕里斯还更高一点，近距离使他们都感受到了某种压迫。提伯尔特不清楚自己是不是醉了，他喝酒的机会事实上很少，只是偶尔茂丘西奥会拉着他一起喝的酩酊大醉。但当他看见帕里斯脖颈的筋络和白衬衫下的锁骨时，一种久违的感觉把他压的喘不过气，他扯了扯自己的衣领来解放呼吸，喝了一口酒来湿润喉咙。

帕里斯看着他上下滚动的喉结，一时也口干舌燥，笑着摇摇头，也仰头灌下酒，再放下酒瓶时，气息里都是馥郁的香气了。

提伯尔特莫名其妙的看着他：“你笑什……”话音未落他的嘴唇便被帕里斯用食指贴住了，帕里斯低下头，笑得肩膀都在抖，提伯尔特烦躁的看着他颤动的睫毛，眼前闪现出趴在他肩膀大笑的茂丘西奥，睫毛也是一颤一颤的。

他感觉自己正在被帕里斯嘲笑，于是粗暴的扳过帕里斯的头，怒吼道：“你到底想怎样！”

多年以前调戏他的那种心情再次蔓上帕里斯的心头，他恶劣的勾起嘴角，模仿茂丘西奥的神情说道：“猫王子，我只是想救你……”他看见提伯尔特呆滞了一瞬，知道这对提伯尔特很残忍，可他就是突然希望他更痛苦一些，于是他制约住提伯尔特试图挣扎的肢体，扑上去拥抱他，口里不停的重复“我没有骗你”和“猫王子”。

提伯尔特彻底被激怒了，他狠狠的推倒帕里斯，正要挥出拳头时又听见帕里斯清醒关切的声音：“提伯尔特，你喝多了吗？”他呆呆的低头，看见帕里斯神色正常甚至有些淡漠。

“我没有骗你，明天真的有雨。”

听罢提伯尔特只感觉头疼的四分五裂，他痛苦的抱着头后退，可帕里斯立刻又贴了上来捧住他的脸，那双眼睛里闪烁着和茂丘西奥一样的颜色。

“嘘……猫王子，你别哭。我只是想救你。”

可惜帕里斯这次没看到提伯尔特更加崩溃的样子，下一秒提伯尔特闭着眼按着他的后脑撞了上来。帕里斯的气息乱了一瞬，没想到提伯尔特以这样的方式逃避问题，这个高大危险的男人此刻像一只受惊的小兽在自己的身上寻求安慰和温暖。

帕里斯纵容了提伯尔特，带着他找到节奏，他压制住他的冲动和暴躁，尽可能的让他缠绵。事后提伯尔特非常不负责的睡着了，帕里斯还只能自己负责清理，他站在浴室的镜子前端详着身上的痕迹，想起了茂丘西奥，他会不会也是这样在镜子前盯着自己？提伯尔特会不会给他一丝温情？

第二天提伯尔特醒来时帕里斯正在餐厅吃早餐。

“醒了？”他还是不温不火的问道。

提伯尔特慢吞吞的起身，他的头发乱蓬蓬的，如果忽略那双戾气颇重的的眼睛，你会以为这是一个宿醉的男孩。

帕里斯慢条斯理的嚼完嘴里的食物后悠悠的问道：“我是谁？”

提伯尔特递去一个“废话”的眼神。

“那昨晚我是谁？”

提伯尔特阴郁的错开视线，转身去了浴室。他不想回答时就会沉默，除了茂丘西奥那样的非常手段是撬不开他的嘴的。

挺好。帕里斯自顾自的点点头，至少提伯尔特敢于面对，这挺好。

如果这一次帕里斯很坦然的承认自己只是不小心玩过了，那就不该出现更多次。至少一个星期之内，他们不应该有三天以上的夜晚都厮混在一起。

帕里斯是个好情人。提伯尔特不得不承认，他不会说些越界的话，不会管过多的闲事，以及，他对他的渴望有一部分归功于茂丘西奥——艾斯卡勒斯的那张脸对他是致命的吸引力。然而他越想通过帕里斯忘却茂丘西奥，茂丘西奥在他脑海里的印象就越顽固，他甚至不确定自己有没有在高潮时喊错名字。

他又喊错了。帕里斯闷闷的想。他不明白怎么会有提伯尔特这样愚蠢又深情的人，他永远都只是在逃避现实，而自己只是一个发泄口。这样的结果令他感到挫败，虽然他一开始的确是这样计划的，但他终究不会是茂丘西奥，如果有一天提伯尔特突然清醒过来，自己岂不是会毫不犹豫的被抛弃？

他无意与茂丘西奥争一个男人，但他也无意做一个随时地位不保的替身。

这真狗血。帕里斯咂咂嘴，感觉自己的形象有些崩塌，竟然着了这小子的道。

于是当晚帕里斯没有一味迁就，他穿着白衬衫靠在门边抽烟，燃烧的尼古丁渗进他的呼吸，提伯尔特回来时他眯了眯眼睛，就像在打探猎物。

提伯尔特皱着眉掐了他的烟，然后像往常一样去亲吻他的脖子，那里也有香烟的气味，嘴唇，头发，手指，腰腹，都是一样的。

“你真的是动物吗？畏火？”

提伯尔特偏了偏头，没说话，但帕里斯知道他没有生气。

“诶，”帕里斯将手指插入他的头发里，不轻不重的按压，“提伯尔特，你知道我是谁吗？”

提伯尔特滚滚喉结，半晌，像是下定决心，他放正了视线，回答道：“帕里斯。我知道你是帕里斯，但你要给我些时间。”

帕里斯哑口无言，他打好的腹稿都成了废话。给他什么时间？给他时间做什么？他需要多久？

……帕里斯沉默着，好像知道了答案，他立刻就想拒绝，可喉咙哽住了，叫他发不出声来。

提伯尔特沉沉的看了他一眼，抬手贴在他的脸颊摩挲，又移到他的肩膀，稍稍用力将他带到怀里。帕里斯呆住了，这大概是他见过的最温柔的提伯尔特。

两个大高个这样站着真奇怪。这是帕里斯的第一反应。

提伯尔特在向他敞开，而帕里斯却想抽身离开，他有些烦了，他不知道自己想要什么，但隐约知道他不想要这样的提伯尔特。

但他没有将拒绝说出口，这样彼此吊着，也算是汲取点温暖了。

提伯尔特后来果然认真许多，至少没再叫错他的名字。事实上他们俩还挺开心，朱丽叶不止一次一脸疑惑的悄声问帕里斯自己表哥是不是有了相好，帕里斯总是笑着摇摇头。

没有人提“爱”，自然不是恋人。

这段乱七八糟的感情就这样持续了三年。他们俩无比默契，没人退出，也没人进步，但帕里斯能感觉到，他们都不幸福。

幸福？他何时也开始追求幸福了？他的二十岁即将结束，茂丘西奥的二十岁刚刚开始，提伯尔特横在中间，年轻人有时间挥霍，但他实在不想再荒废下去。

“诶，提伯尔特，”帕里斯叫住提伯尔特，提伯尔特正在关房间的窗，外面下着暴风雨，朱丽叶在隔壁点着暖光灯看书。这是个好时机。帕里斯想。暴风雨适合诀别，朱丽叶在隔壁他不会暴怒。

“如果…我是说如果，茂丘西奥回来的话你会怎么办？”

那个人拉窗帘的手抖了一下，“茂丘西奥”是他的痛处，他不愿听到这个令他胃绞痛的名字。他阴沉的看着帕里斯，又把头低下，转身背对着他。

帕里斯又被他这时不时的小动作给逗笑了，他系上睡衣的腰带，拿着马克杯走到窗前，杯子里还乘着提伯尔特给他倒的温水。他把拉上的窗帘拉开，看着雨点“噼里啪啦”砸向窗户，但隔着玻璃，伤不到他分毫。

“我是说真的。提伯尔特，你没考虑过吗？我现在告诉你，他这几年一直在蒙太古那里。”帕里斯淡淡的说道，想了想又加了句，“他很安全。”

提伯尔特在黑暗中扭过头，突然外面劈过一道闪电，白光照亮了他的脸庞，只有短暂的一瞬，但帕里斯看见了他悲伤又愤怒的纠结。

他再次迟疑，摸了摸提伯尔特的脸，不自觉喃喃道：“猫王子。”

这次提伯尔特没有甩开他的手，他“嗯”了一声，再就一直沉默。

帕里斯叹了口气，也盯着漆黑的窗外，像是自言自语：“我明天要去蒙太古那里，他最近就快回来了。”

“你和朱丽叶搬出去吧，我在市区找了一个顶层的公寓，你和朱丽叶住足够了。”

“我尽力为你们争取自由。”

那晚是他背靠提伯尔特胸膛的最后一晚，他本来打算着，提伯尔特若不拒绝，自己就不再断掉这层关系，可最后到底还是自己主动退出。

第二天是个晴天，阳光驱散了所有阴霾，帕里斯很久没看过那样美丽干净的天空了。他去拜访蒙太古先生，一来为的一桩生意，二来是去看看茂丘西奥。他一开始总去探望他，发现那个没心没肺的小孩每次都喜笑颜开的他便放下心，和提伯尔特厮混在一起后出于心虚也就不怎么来了。

蒙太古先生带着夫人与他见面，这对夫妻一向温厚优雅，从他们的眼里完全看不到黑手党的戾气。罗密欧和父母一起迎接了他，身边还站着两个大男孩，其中一个就是茂丘西奥，另一个是帕里斯没见过金发男子，年纪和罗密欧差不多的样子。帕里斯出于礼貌温和的笑了笑，那大男孩也温柔的笑了笑，露出了洁白的牙齿。

帕里斯拍了拍罗密欧的肩膀，多年不见，他留起了黑长直，五官轮廓线十分硬朗，风流又柔情。

“你可记得我多年以前救了你一命？”

“记得。”罗密欧郑重其事的点点头，“但当时我就解释过，如果您没有出手，我照样有办法让自己飘起来。”

“是嘛。”帕里斯完美无缺的表情没有一丝的变化，内心却为他感到惋惜：生了这样一副好皮囊，这么多年了还是不解风情。

“您可别看他这样呆板，罗密欧是个情种！”那个金发男孩突然高声笑起来，茂丘西奥也在一旁帮腔，一边拍手一边喊：“罗萨琳！罗萨琳！”罗密欧脸顿时就红了，却还一本正经的摇摇头：“真不知道我为什么爱你们！”

帕里斯笑着看他们打闹，催促他们回去吃饭，他无比自然的张开双臂环住这三个人，像个大哥哥护着弟弟。罗密欧走在中间，帕里斯的手臂堪堪的搂住茂丘西奥和金发男孩的肩膀。

他明显感觉到金发男孩轻轻的颤了颤。

用过午餐是洽谈时间，茂丘西奥自觉的离开了，绕过帕里斯身后时还恶劣的使劲推了把他的头，帕里斯手一抖，红酒洒了一身。

帕里斯急忙拿手帕擦拭自己身上的酒渍，笑骂道：“小破孩，一会找你算账。”

“恐怕已经晚了——洗不掉啊。”茂丘西奥轻蔑的瞄了他一眼，拉着罗密欧走了。

帕里斯没理会他，他更震惊于留下谈判的不是罗密欧，而是这个金发青年。

他算了算时间，没可能啊，蒙太古没有别的儿子了。

那青年再一次戳穿了他的心事，轻轻笑道：“罗密欧不喜欢这些，我来替他。我是班伏里奥 蒙太古，论辈分，算是罗密欧的堂哥。”

看得出来蒙太古很器重他，与卡普莱特一战后蒙太古就不再出面策划了，帕里斯一直以为是罗密欧在理家，没想到是交给了这个班伏里奥。

帕里斯很快收起了心绪，两人相谈甚欢，班伏里奥的表现没有破绽，得体，周到，细心，完全没有纨绔子弟的乖张。

这要是我的堂弟该多好。帕里斯腹诽。想着自家的茂丘西奥，又想着卡普莱的提伯尔特，为什么蒙太古家的少爷都这样落落大方？他有些郁闷。

交谈很快就结束了，本来也不是什么很值得纠结的事，艾斯卡勒斯给蒙太古留足了提成，他们也不会拒绝。

班伏里奥领着帕里斯来到茂丘西奥的房间，班伏里奥敲了敲门，没等同意就擅自进去了，帕里斯跟在他身后，一进门就看到赤裸的罗密欧。

帕里斯惊讶的瞪大了双眼。却见班伏里奥面色如常的走过去，原来是茂丘西奥在画画，罗密欧只是模特。

班伏里奥坐在床上静静的看着茂丘西奥画画，沉迷于铺色的茂丘西奥并不受外界干扰，直到大片的蓝色明暗稿铺完，他才缓缓挪了挪身体，站了起来。

“哟！帕里斯！”茂丘西奥敷衍的挥挥手，“你终于来把我绑回去了吗？”

班伏里奥又一次读了他的心，笑着为罗密欧披上长袍：“你们慢聊，我和罗密欧先走了。”

帕里斯微笑着点点头，目光一直随着他离开。茂丘西奥挑眉冷笑道：“他很懂事对不对？”

帕里斯点点头，无比真诚的回答道：“对。而且我想要他。”

“行啊！”茂丘西奥走近帕里斯，手指贴上他的腰，绕着他转了一个圈，停在他身后，抵住他的脊梁骨，幽幽的说道：“前提是你要把我的东西还给我。”

“行啊！”帕里斯被戳的挺直腰杆，垂下头，自嘲的耸耸肩：

“从来都是你的。”

帕里斯往外走的时候一直在想茂丘西奥是如何发现的，他细细的琢磨半天也没得出个所以然来。

他走着，远远看见宅邸的侧面阴影里有一个挺拔的身影，是班伏里奥，他正靠在石墙上抽烟。

帕里斯停住脚步，看见那个青年才吸了几口便弓起腰咳嗽，他离的太远，不知道他有没有被呛出眼泪。

傍晚帕里斯回到家，看见提伯尔特在洗碗，朱丽叶在沙发上吃零食看电视，餐桌上有一份意面。

朱丽叶见他回来，冲他灿烂的一笑，帕里斯也弯了弯嘴角。他走到厨房，靠到提伯尔特身边洗手。

“我从蒙太古那里回来的。”

提伯尔特洗盘子的手一停，淡淡的“哦”了一句。

帕里斯没再继续说话，也没有离开，就是不停的洗手。他在等待。

提伯尔特迟疑了一会儿，咬了咬牙问道：

“他……有…没有说……”

“说了，”

帕里斯一本正经的回答道，

“茂丘西奥说他遇到了他的真命天子。”

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.啊啊啊啊我终于写完了这篇🙃本来只是想写提帕提，结果没刹住
> 
> 2.提帕提真的很好吃，有着奇异的口感。然而茂丘西奥依然正宫脸（不是
> 
> 3.关于茂丘西奥是怎么发现的，，，，，其实有很牵强的证据：提伯尔特喜欢咬后颈，帕里斯被推了头时肯定要露出脖子来呀（而且帕里斯自己还看不见hhhh），再加上后来茂丘西奥在他身边转了一圈自然也能感觉到有提伯尔特的味道。
> 
> 4.帕里斯在我这里都快成为一个工具人了，，，
> 
> 5.OOC请原谅。


End file.
